Access door assemblies for earthmoving and construction machines are comprised of a plurality of structures, including glass panes, frame members, seals, and other components. The glass panes and seals must be connected in some manner to the frame members. A plurality of clips, fasteners, and retainers are generally required to connect and assemble the plurality of components. Such door assemblies are, therefore, expensive and time consuming to manufacture.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.